monderpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Demons
Demons are one of the oldest standing and widespread races in Monde often bearing iconic features including ramhorns, digigrade legs, red eyes and hair. Unlike most races in Monde they have no common ancestry and exist similarilly to the Malanj' being a people derived of many pedigrees though the most dominant of them exist as the Puredemon or Deimos as well as Elvaan and Anglian bloodlines, in recent years many more Haradrim and Barbarous mixed families have emerged as a product of movement during the Zone Wars. Physiology There is no standard for any aspect of Demon physiology due to their heterogenous nature. by far the most common feature of Demons is the presence of horns. While many demons have small microclonic horns which are often small enough to be concealed by hats or hair the majority of demon horns are magnoclonic which means they are over 20 centimiteres in length total. Dark red hair, skin or eye pigment is often also a common sign of Demon pedigree. Digigrade legs complete with hooves were once considered common for demons however there are now fewer then 500 such specimens in existence. In general demons tend to be smaller than other central humanoids and have lower body fat ratios. Male demons or incubi also tend to have sharp features and high sperm count and production and female demons or sucubi tend to have large mamaries and are notably more flexible than males. Both Incubi and Sucubi are extremely succeptible to sexually transmitted disease and cases of herpes often result in fatalities. They are however nearly immune to cancers and fevers. Demons also have extremely variable lifespans with the longest living Demon having lived to 144 years and the youngest case of death from old age being a mere 31 years old. Telepathy and Astral Accuity While Demons are not always or often Astally Acute they do have extreme levels of telepathy when it comes to rendering (illusion planting) and communication with Rages. Known History This section will examine the known history of Demonic Peoples in Monde. Early History While little can be confirmed about the purpose in which interbreeding pacts initially held they led to the first humanoid demons. These ceremonies first started at the invitation of Elvaan shamans about 5800 years ago. While romantic imagery is common to these occassions it is now more commonly believed they were violent encounters and the few women who didn't die during childbirth were often sold into Astral breeding camps for Mana or other resources. In the now dawning nation of Elum Demons held tremendous social standing and were worshipped as dieties. Demons held the ability to communicate with Rages and as such could use powerful magicks at young ages. There was a somewhat peaceful (although by no means fair) relationship between the Elvaan and Demon races for thousands of years until the emergence of Diem. The Grandus In 2200 IP the Astral Gate blew open and the wrathful, order seeking God known as Diem began introducing newer races to Monde. The foremost of these Races were Grandus who were unasuming and kind but also indoctrinated to an military egalitarian belief system. Their views of unbalanced society in Elum brings them to arm themselves along with young, crossbread half Grandus half Elvaan and found the city of Lero is founded in the south part of the continent surrounding the Astral gate. In less than 18 months they establish Universities and Military Acadamies. These two cultures exist coincidedely for almost 600 years at the end of which they opened the doors and sent forth an emissary to declare war. The Grand Resurgence and War of Exodus The Demon council viewed this as an event of little consiquence and dismissed the messanger. Three weeks later a detachment of Leroin troops are killed outside the Elum capital of Mosa. During a celebretory feast and orgy word comes in that a New Race of seemingly unstoppable warriors has already crippled the entire southern front and the Demons appeal to the Puredemon king of Elum; Gom Trillo who orders all out war. When the calls come out for a draft the Anglian people of Elum (then called Elumites) assembled quickly, but the oppressed Elvaan stood reticent. As battle after battle turned in favor of the Leroin forces and their leagues of Angels Elvaan revolutions began and after 11 years of brutal fighting the Demons and Anglian populations of Elum are forced to leave the nation destined for the Southern continent of Estan or the Western Arnarian Archipelago. Recent History Since the Grand Resurgence, Demons have propogated across Monde's central and Western regions. Still worshipped and valued in Arnaria they have found steady work as mercenaries in Estan where many still reside and many new have come during and since the Zone Wars. Their light weight and natural harmony made them natural frontiersmen when colonizing Anglia and they currently make up a substantial portion of Anglia's population.